


在九点零八分之前

by J_R



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_R/pseuds/J_R
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 13





	在九点零八分之前

末日来临的时候seventeen或者说是崔胜澈到李灿这帮人都还在宿舍里，或许吧，大部分是的，出乎意料的，知勋哥没有在他的制作室，其他人也都在，甚至金珉奎还赖在我的单人床上企图再拉我睡个回笼觉。

因为手机的消息大家不约而同聚到客厅里看新闻播报，大部分人都从不属于自己的房间里走出来，seventeen总是这样胡乱的不分你我地睡着，然后新闻里的女主播面色从紧张到冷静，带着决绝的勇气，在她对着镜头说爸爸妈妈我爱你们的时候我们终于醒悟过来，首先哭出声的是那两个爱哭鬼，抱在一起哭来哭去。

场面开始乱七八糟起来，我手上还拿着给金珉奎找的T恤，最先冷静下来的是几个哥哥和忙内，飞机已经停飞了，我和俊辉显然没有办法回去，现在是7点29分，而预计的时间是九点零八分，知秀哥和俊辉的家显然时间都不够，还有我，也不是很足够。我们彼此互相拥抱，替几个爱哭鬼擦去眼泪，突然就这么平静理智地接受了我们还有98分钟就要集体消失的事实。

并且这个太过恶作剧的事实让世界上每一个人都接受了，韩国地方不大，我的成员们除了我们外籍成员都可以回家，并且将最后的时候留给自己的父母家人。我和亲故和哥哥们弟弟们一一挥手作别，金珉奎一直站在我身边，终于接过我手上给他找的T恤，罩上了他锻炼很有成效的躯体。

金珉奎将我拉到一边，眉眼很恳切，他这样说着“跟我回家吧。”

见我好像没反应过来的样子，他重复道“跟我回家吧，既然你不能回你的家。”

于是我和珉奎坐进了同一辆小汽车里，我们那个没良心的公司在最后一刻变得有良心起来，甚至还记得给我们留了车，俊辉哥挥手送我离开，有点送出嫁女儿的意味，我突然泪腺发达起来，隔着车窗和他掌心贴合，“再见。”

珉奎发动了车辆，我听到他的手机导航很有人情味的女声响起，金珉奎的家在京畿道安养市，距离首尔只需要不到一个小时，我们的时间有点绰绰有余，假如不堵车的话。说句实话最后一刻带着男友回家有点让人家父母死不瞑目的感觉，这样不太好，毕竟说这是我的队友回不了家所以我把他带回家了听起来也有点奇怪，并且我也应该会有些多余和尴尬。我总是容易想很多，放在平日里是贴心，但多数时候有点累赘，比如此刻我坐在副驾驶上，生命的最后90分钟我还不忘系安全带。

我以为世界会疯狂的，虽然确实有不少年轻人疯了，一路打砸着什么，也有理智平静地接受的，比如手牵手走在路上的几对老人，还有男人女人漫无目的的走在街道可能期望着最后一次爱的罗曼史。我给父母发去了最后一段视频，然后关掉手机，因为没有办法视频了，我有点害怕告别，眼泪会控制不住噼里啪啦地掉下来，在男友面前有点丢脸。但事实如此，我甚至没有办法死在祖国国土上，死在爸爸妈妈身边，还去了男友家里，可能死在舞台上都更为有意义一点。

我的男友突然把车停下来，我赶紧把眼泪眨出眼眶装作迷茫冷静地样子看向他，金珉奎刚睡醒的头发蓬松柔软得像一只金毛，然后我的男友拉拢着嘴角，有点有气无力地把头搁到我的面前，我伸手接住，捧着他的脸，他开口，可怜巴巴地“饿了。”

我想起来，我们还没吃早饭，并且这是我们生命中的最后一顿，我们停在路边，也不太敢把车留着，于是我在车旁边等他，他小跑去买点吃的，我抬头看天，今天的天气真的好像很不错，天很高，蓝天透着光，没什么云彩，一点没有世界末日的样子。我宁愿把这场逃亡当作公路旅行，一切好像就轻松起来，我闭上眼睛，光照进眼皮里，有点通透的红光，我好像也变成了天上地下一片光，光里会有细碎的微尘。

直到我感觉我的男友要回来了，我睁开眼睛，身体落了地，金珉奎端着两碗泡面，手肘上还挂着一袋零食，看上去有点扫空便利店的样子，一边走一边能感受到泡面汤要摇晃下来。我们坐进车里，开着车窗，我喝了口泡面汤，转头看金珉奎，一碗泡面几乎都塞进了他嘴里，腮帮子鼓鼓的，把下颚线都变圆润了。即使在一起五六年我还是会因为金珉奎的一大口感到惊奇。

金珉奎风卷残云扫光我们两个的泡面撕开一个三明治，我撕了一小条面包条下来，金珉奎一口咬下去就少了三分之一，我把三明治撕开，将那一条面包沾进去，想要沾一点花生酱，金珉奎手端在空中由我动作，在吃到甜腻的花生酱缓解了刚刚的咸后我满足下来，随后我拎过那袋零食翻找，一面突然就想感叹，“其实有点想吃珉奎亲手做的东西，珉奎无论做什么东西都很好吃，突然有点想吃珉奎煮的年糕饺子汤了。”

虽然不是新年，但就是想了，可能因为想要迎接下一次轮回了，所以想到为新年准备的年糕饺子汤了，珉奎煮的年糕，真的很不错，这是我觉得反中华料理但因为金珉奎的好手艺而挺能接受的东西。金珉奎停下咀嚼，看着我也有些遗憾“现在去找火和场地东西都来不及了。”

话音未落我就翻到一包避孕套，我有些无语，看着金珉奎，“因为来不及做饭所以不如做爱吗？”

我看了一下时间，我们还有一个小时，距离安养还有十几公里，于是我决定催促他，“快上路吧，要不然就来不及好好告别了。”

金珉奎掏出手机，和父母妹妹开始视频，背景就是汽车的座椅靠背，金珉奎语速快得让我惊奇，韩语说得真好啊我的男友，然后想起我的男友就是韩国人，但他们的韩语就是进不了我脑子里的翻译器了，有点堵塞短路了，金珉奎快速掐断了电话，一低头眼泪就砸落下来，在灰色的运动裤上洇开，我的同理心此刻也稀里哗啦的，艳阳天我们的心都在下雨，甚至海啸。

于是我张开胳膊抱住了珉奎，他像脆弱的小兽埋在我的怀里，其实是有点大只的，我们好像变成了世界的孤儿，在首尔到安养市的公路一角，独自相依为命。实际上我和珉奎在很久以前的练习室昏暗一角也是这样相依为命的，那时候也有点像两只受伤的小兽，彼此舔舐泪水那种感觉。只不过那时候我格外依赖他一点，虽然现在我长大了，可以让他依靠我了。

金珉奎终于哭够了，抬起脸来，睫毛溺水了，粘结在一起，即使哭得乱七八糟的也还是很帅气的珉奎，我的男友，金珉奎，在和他的家人告别后，和我一起做了这个世界的孤儿，浪迹天涯，在我们生命的最后一个小时里，只有我们彼此了。

现在我有些想哭，但我忍住了，在金珉奎与家人告别之前，我在脑子里过了一遍我所有学会的语言的一句话，而现在，我要说出来。老实说我真的是很拧巴很羞于启齿爱意的典型中国男人，但在说出来那句话之前，我要问一句为什么。

金珉奎说话还带着一些鼻音，“因为从那边走回来的时候，觉得明浩一个人很孤独，像下一秒要变成鸟飞走了，不想要明浩一个人很孤独。”

所以要两个人一起孤独，我懂了，我的男友贴心温柔得可怜，全世界最温柔体贴的男友必须是金珉奎，我现在承认了，我觉得我们两个伟大得可怜，于是我抓住了他的手，“是我们抛弃了整个世界，所以你不要伤心了。”

不是世界抛弃了我们，是我们抛弃了世界，主动方当然有点义气，侠肝义胆的感觉，虽然我们不是为了正义，是为了可怜巴巴的爱情。金珉奎有时候总是太为他人着想了，我鼻子也塞了，眼眶烫得下一秒就要融化了。于是我们胡乱地接吻，将对方邋里邋遢的小脸又亲得乱七八糟。

这里没有红酒杯盏，没有闪烁的星星，没有香薰，没有教堂，只有皮质椅背和公路和天地，我们的爱情证明者，是天地。金珉奎拧开钥匙发动了汽车，换了导航的位置，改成了仁川，在我不解的目光中解释道，“想要让明浩再看一次海。”

“但是那样其实海啸过来的时候我们会很凄惨吧，之前看电影彗星撞地球之后不就是什么海啸什么的。”我乱讲的，但我不想把时间浪费在路上了，其实我很喜欢和金珉奎一起在路上浪费时间，比如练习生的时候从宿舍到练习室两个人能走好久，但现在我不太想浪费了，我伸手拔掉金珉奎的手机导航，按住了金珉奎的手，然后义无反顾地亲上我一直引以为豪的男友的完美侧颜。

“最后一刻能看到珉奎已经足够了。”我这样说着，金珉奎停下了车，两双眼睛亮得比今天的太阳还要透明，我心脏怦怦跳起来了。

在庄重做爱告别人间之前，该说的话要说掉，因为做爱无论如何脑子都会变成一团浆糊的，所以我咽了咽口水，鼓足了勇气去克服笨拙得天性，“既然世界快要终结了，有句话我之前一直不好意思说，现在说了也没什么，我...”

金珉奎打断我，眼里的深情比我见过的每一片海都要深沉，我溺死进去，被吻到窒息，柔软包裹着我们，我们死在柔软里。最后金珉奎在我要喘不过气之前松开我，金珉奎的虎牙总是在接吻的时候磕到我的嘴巴上，有点不太尖锐的疼痛，也让人在沉溺到底之际保持一点微妙的理智和认知。

“那就不要说了，留点念想吧，说不定因为你一直不肯说那句话，这个执念能支持我下辈子找到你，或者干脆因为执念活下来了。”金珉奎这样说着，语气很轻松，听起来像在说今天中午我们不要吃年糕汤了，去吃麻辣香锅这种话。  
然后我们在做生命中最后一次爱，做之前我想要看时间，推测我们能否在九点零八分之前做完，毕竟百年之后我们的骨骼被后人看见姿势要端庄一些。但最后我和金珉奎同时把外套罩在一切能看到时间的屏幕上。

不重要了，时间对我们来说不重要了。我很积极地帮金珉奎脱裤子，我今天套着他不穿的裤子，所以脱掉也轻而易举，我们把衣服胡乱踩在脚下，还穿着我们的情侣内裤。我们在接今天第四次还是第五次吻，庄重的，神圣的。金珉奎睁着眼睛和我接吻，认真的时候眉毛中间的肌肉就会有点皱起来，看上去很严肃很性感，我不可遏制地硬了，后穴也柔软起来。

但我们好像不太急着插入，总在探索着彼此的身体，他的鼻尖，他的喉结，他的锁骨，背脊，腹肌，人鱼线，每一块肌肉，筋骨，我都想要记住，至少在最后时刻，我要巡游我的爱人一周。我被珉奎滚烫的大手摸得化成一滩布丁，在他怀里融化了，变成了名为徐明浩的奶油。

其实我们做的不多，导致他的性器顶进来的时候我还是像第一次一样，要裂成两半了，因为金珉奎的雄伟阴茎埋进我的身体里，我显然不适合那样粗壮的性器，我的身体也烧得滚烫，后穴火辣辣的，眼泪就要掉，因为就算合理扩张了金珉奎对于我还是有点像俊辉带我吃的麻辣火锅，一边爽一边在掉眼泪。

我想要不是这该死的世界末日我的屁股不会遭此劫难。

其实也不是，我被顶到前列腺，酸麻感从尾椎骨传到我的每一个神经末梢，呜呜咽咽抱着金珉奎的脖子乱叫，还是会做的，因为我和金珉奎是爱情，不做爱叫什么爱情。即使这个时刻，金珉奎还是帅气的，我们在狭小的后座空间做爱，金珉奎额头沁出汗亮晶晶的，刘海也汗湿了了，粘结在一起，张着嘴喘着粗气，每撞进我的身体一下就要喊我一声，好像下一秒我就会变成一朵云一样。

于是我也哼哼唧唧地回应他，抱着金珉奎精壮的胸膛，赤裸的皮肤贴在一起，因为出汗和体温，把我们粘在了一起，我和珉奎变成了连体婴。

我抓抓金珉奎柔软得不得了的头发，“珉奎...珉奎啊”这样叫他，金珉奎埋在我的肩窝里，虎牙嵌进皮肉里，然后又分开，从耳垂到锁骨几乎都被他欺负了个遍。其实最主要的还是我的屁股，被他的大手掰开，用力地全部挤进我的身体，把我的身体我的神经都填满了，金珉奎。

我想起来我和珉奎第一次见面的时候，他还没有这样的成熟，有点好看，有点奶气，总之我们互相握手，用简单几个英文单词成为了朋友，然后他认领了我，做我此后爱豆生涯里最为依靠的亲故，亲故在韩语里就是朋友，朋友，一个很好的词汇。听起来有点像我是他的童养媳，如果是这样就好了，我回想起我常常因为金珉奎的过分温柔和魅力而生气的时光，那些时光也变得生动有趣起来。

我要感谢金珉奎，我的亲故，我的男友，我的爱人，陪我走到世界尽头的男人，这样想着我的后穴也濡湿起来，我睁开眼睛，这个爱做得有些悲壮起来，尽管如此我们充满爱意，虽然世界会被毁灭，我们许许多多的梦想还没有完成，但那些梦想是依托于那个正常的世界而产生的，当世界崩坏的时候，我们就只剩下了彼此，我想我得到了金珉奎的爱，好像可以安息了。

那些他陪我走过的路，黑暗的，明亮的，花花绿绿的，我答允的一起走下去的路，已经快要走到尽头了，我的理智被撞散之前，我松开金珉奎，又清晰地看到他那张从一开始就迷倒我的脸。

“这条路我们一起走到最后了，珉奎，我爱你。”

金珉奎好像要哭了，那双眼睛从沉浸在情欲里的锋利变成了软塌塌的小狗眼，眸光潮湿，他捧着我的脸，用力亲上来，我的脸上也蹭上潮湿的液体，不知道是他的眼泪还是我的。

“我也爱你，徐明浩，我好爱好爱你。”

金珉奎抵着我的额头，在九点零八分到来之前，我想起我们也曾经一起相携度过一场彼此生命中的世界末日，在遇到他之后，我已经脱胎换骨重生了一次，所以这一次，应该不算什么了。


End file.
